Golden Dragon
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: Set about 5 weeks after 'Comfort'. Things are back to normal again. However, everything changes when Mike's highschool sweetheart returns. Consequently, he is drawn into a feud of the Asian underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Golden Dragon****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG (gen)****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 555****  
**

* * *

**Golden Dragon ****:  
**

The door flew open and in strutted an almost too happy-looking Mike Celluci.

"Hey Vic. Fitzroy, nice to see you again."

Vicki's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion.

"Hello to you, too."

"Detective."

Mike sat on the couch smiling contently and withdrew the file Vicki had begged him to let her see for the past four days.

"Here." He held it in front of her nose, but withdrew it just as her fingers were about to grasp it. "But I need it back by tomorrow."

"I promise." She made a cross over her heart and looked as innocently as a woman could while greedily staring at something she desperately wanted.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow, Vicki. Henry." And without further fuss, he strode out again.

The moment the door closed, Vicki dropped the file on her desk and ran to the window.

"Vicki?"Henry asked.

She motioned for him to quickly join her and he arrived just in time to glimpse a dark haired woman sitting in the passenger seat of the blond's car before it turned the corner.

"I didn't know Celluci was seeing anyone," Henry murmured, almost missing the way Vicki's teeth suddenly clenched.

"He isn't," she nearly growled, before marching purposefully to her phone and punching in numbers.

A few moments later her call was answered.

"Hi, Dave. This is Vicki. Say, is Mike still there?... No?... Oh, come on. You can tell me. ….. You don't say. … Yes, I have seen it. It's a beauty. …. No, of course, I won't tell him, if you won't. … Sure. Bye, Dave."

Henry grinned, as he listened to the PI expertly manipulating Mike's partner.

"And?" he asked her the moment she had hung up.

"He left early to go train with a 'friend'. And he had his Katana with him."

"Which means?"

"Kim," she stated disdainfully.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Mike's high school sweetheart is back in town."

"And you concluded all that just from 'training with a friend' and a Japanese sword?"

"And the black-haired woman sitting next to him just minutes ago."

Henry looked at her questioningly.

"Mike quit Kendo when she went to live with her father in Japan. He hasn't touched that sword since. It was a present from her."

_Ah, that explains a lot, such as why Vicki dislikes Kate so immensely. It appears that Detective Michael Celluci has a liking for Asian women..._

For a moment she looked pensive. Then her facial expression changed to one of total determination.

She grabbed her jacket from her chair before Henry could so much as blink.

"Let's go."

"Vicki, I don't think-" She stopped and turned on her heel to confront him.

"Either you come along or I go alone."

Sighing, Henry also grabbed his coat and followed her, thinking that it was better to keep an eye on her when she was in this kind of mood. Of course, it helped that he was not completely disinterested in the reappearance of the cop's former lover. To be completely honest, he was intrigued by the few minor facts that had just been revealed.

Just before Vicki closed the door, she called over her shoulder:

"Oh, Coreen. Please copy the file on my desk. After that you can go."

Turning back to him, she inquired:

"Say, Henry, ever been to a dojo before?"

***

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Golden Dragon**** 2****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG (gen)****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 1096****  
**

* * *

**Golden Dragon 2:  
**

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Her scream was the only warning Mike got before Kim attacked him with a quickness he had almost forgotten she possessed.

He instinctively lifted his blade just in time to deflect her blow. Afterwards all seemed to merge into one fluent, deadly dance. Moves he had forgotten flowed in remembrance and before he knew it, an hour had passed.

Attack. Counterattack. Fall back, but never completely retreat. He was like water: persistent, yet patient, and completely one with his blade. How had he ever been able to stop doing this?

A kick to his kneecap quickly brought him out of his trance.

_Ah,yes. That's why. _

He could see her playful grin even through the protective material of her mask, and he couldn't help but answer it. It was so good to see her again. Just when he felt old beyond his years, this little sunshine had emerged and banished the clouds.

He remembered how she had always been able to lighten his mood and calm his temper. Well, not always… Some memories were rather painful, but there was never light without some dark, right?

Another attack. This time she came at him with her sword held high above her head ready to strike downward, but he stayed in place until the last moment. Then he feigned to the side and brought his blade up to rest at the base of her neck, just when her own was on the downswing.

"Do you yield?"

"Hai!"

They lowered their swords and bowed to each other.

A sudden clapping of hands caught Mike off guard. He hadn't sensed anyone watching the match, but a small, old man emerged from the entrance to the training area.

"Wonderful technique for a Gai-Jin," he smirked.

As he saw Kim bow, he mimicked her motion.

"Mike, this is my grandfather, Tanaka Yoshio. Grandfather, this is Michael Celluci."

Mike bowed.

"_Konnichi wa, Tanaka-san."_

In answer, the man also bowed and smiled broadly.

"I see you know our customs, Celluci-san."

Mike smiled back.

"Well, just a little."

The approving glance that followed made Mike a little nervous. He somehow felt like a prize bull being inspected for purchase.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you."

He bowed again and glanced at Kim. But before he could utter another word, he saw over her shoulder a familiar shadow tiptoeing away. But her regal companion still stood there, eyeing the old man suspiciously, which ruined Vicki's escape plan. The vampire wouldn't budge, not even as her hand tugged at his arm.

Mike's first reaction to the duo's antics was a small, humorous smile. But when he saw the vampire's mistrustful expression, he slowly moved away from the two Japanese, saying:

"Please, excuse me for moment," and walked calmly toward the vampire.

Henry only looked away from the pair when Mike murmured.

"What's your problem, Fitzroy?"

The smaller man took a calming breath before he whispered:

"The man, there is something 'different' about him. I don't trust him. Neither should you."

He abruptly turned and strode away, fully expecting to be followed. Angered by his snobbish attitude, Mike growled:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

But the royal bastard didn't answer.

From behind him, he heard Kim coming toward him, so he quickly put on a smile before turning.

"Kim, I-," her heart-breaking, expectant look nearly changed his mind, but for once the vampire's and his instincts were on the same wavelength and he had learned that it was better to heed his gut.

"Something has come up. Rain check?"

She looked a little disappointed, but seemed understanding enough.

"Alright. Tomorrow? Dinner?"

"Sounds great." He gave her a quick kiss. "Can I drive you home?"

She simply chuckled. "Not necessary, I can catch a ride. Go."

"OK. See ya tomorrow."

He bowed once more at the older man before he quickly collected his things and followed his friends.

***

He finally caught up with the duo in the parking lot. They were already seated in Henry's car ready to leave when he knocked impatiently on the driver's window until it was finally lowered.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?"

He got no answer.

"Fitzroy, damn it!" he growled in frustration.

"Not here. Follow us."

With these words, the window closed again.

Mike quickly got in his car and followed them back to Vicki's office.

Once safely inside, Mike unloaded.

"Now would one of you PLEASE tell me what the hell you were doing at the dojo?"

"Nothing," Vicki answered way too quickly, but her jealous actions didn't interest the blond in the least. It was the bloodsucker's reaction that had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and that really frightened him.

"Vicki, we both know you were spying on Kim and me and I don't care. However, what _does_ interest me is our Lordship's strange behavior there."

He now turned his full attention to Henry.

"Okay, Fitzroy. You said not there and we aren't there anymore. So spill. What got your knickers so in a twist you nearly dropped your fangs?"

Henry glowered at him, but eventually replied:

"That man. He didn't smell right."

Mike looked stunned before he laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, he didn't smell right. Could you be anymore vague, please?"

"Something isn't right about him," Henry stated, his frustration obvious, which was the only thing that kept Mike's temper in check. He was disappointed that his night with Kim had been so abruptly interrupted, but he also realized that Fitzroy actually was concerned, which was both strangely touching and frightening because there had to be something seriously wrong to upset the vampire.

"Well, I won't meet him again. Problem solved! Everyone happy now?"

"Detective, don't dismiss this matter so hastily. There was a powerful aura surrounding the man and even though that is not necessarily a bad thing, you should be cautious. I strongly urge you to be wary should you ever meet again."

"Very well," Mike raised two fingers to his forehead, "I promise to be careful around the man if I ever see him again."

"Good." Henry nodded approvingly.

"Great! Am I excused now or is there something else?"

"Here's your file back." Vicki said sheepishly, with a look that clearly begged for Mike's forgiveness.

Rolling his eyes, he took it from her and left the building.

On his way home, he reviewed the evening's events and could almost find humor in the whole situation if it weren't for the foreboding feeling that lay heavily in his stomach and made him dread the future.

***

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Golden Dragon 3****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: R****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 1117**

* * *

Golden Dragon 3:

The next evening arrived swiftly. Before Mike knew it, he and Kim were finishing their dinner and were ready to go home.

Their date had been a success and the time flew as they got reacquainted and joked about past events.

When they finally reached her apartment, Mike felt almost as nervous as he had on their first date back when he was a teenager. She seemed to sense this and simply drew him inside and started kissing him passionately. Soon they landed on her couch, all the while kissing and caressing each other. It was just as it had always been with her. However, now that Mike knew the difference between love and lust and though he still held great affection for Kim, he felt as if he were somehow betraying Vicki. Therefore, when Kim's anxious hand wandered to his groin, he grabbed it and stopped her from going further.

"Kim," he said earnestly.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?"

Mike groaned and let his head fall back against the cushion.

"You have no idea."

Hearing this, her petite hand slowly wandered down the exposed skin of his chest to his neck, remembering very well how sensitive Mike was there. The shudder that followed made her grin triumphantly and she quickly bent down to nibble at his beautifully exposed throat. She then started to slowly grind against his half-hard arousal.

"Mmm, I have missed this," she murmured huskily as she rubbed against him. And Mike had to agree. It had been too long! After all, with Fitzroy now in the picture, he knew that his relationship with Vicki would never be rekindled. And didn't he owe it to himself to at least try to find happiness, even without the headstrong PI?

With renewed passion, he reclaimed her hungry mouth and flipped them so that he was on top. Eager, she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him on to grind against her. It didn't take long for them to discard one garment after the other and soon they lay bare against each other. Mike couldn't get enough of her creamy, pale skin. He worshipped her with hand, mouth and tongue until she was reduced to a sighing, purring kitty cat. The cat however turned out to be a predator in disguise and soon the tables were turned as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him in one quick move. They groaned in unison, but before anything else could happen, Mike's cell phone rang and then they both sighed in frustration. It was difficult to do, but seeing the number of the caller, Mike reluctantly answered the call.

"Yeah?"

It was Dave. They had a new case and Mike had to get there as fast as possible. With utmost care, Mike separated them, then sat up and buried his hands in his now-disheveled hair before sheepishly looking at the naked woman lying next to him.

"I'm so sorry, K, but duty calls. I have to go."

To his surprise, all she did was smile radiantly at him and kiss his shoulder blade.

"It's alright. I have learned the meaning of duty myself these past few years." A dark shadow suddenly wandered over her features, but quickly disappeared as Mike claimed her mouth again for one very grateful kiss.

When they pulled apart, she was smiling again.

"It's still a shame. I was looking forward to, well," she said and let one naughty finger travel down to Mike's still engorged shaft.

He gave a short groan before he swatted her hand away and quickly stood to collect his clothes while she laid back and enjoyed the view.

When he saw her hungry eyes devouring him, he wanted nothing more than to drop everything and continue where they had left off, but he simply wasn't that kind of person and he also wanted their first time back together to be more than a quickie.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together and finished dressing.

Slipping on a kimono, she accompanied him to the door where they again made out like the teenagers they once had been. Just as Mike started to walk away, she stopped him one last time.

"Oh, wait, I completely forgot!" She quickly ran to her bedroom and returned with a small ornamental wooden box.

"I brought you this from Japan. It's for good luck and protection."

Opening it, Mike found two things inside: a golden necklace with some symbols engraved on it and something that looked like a satin teabag.

Seeing Mike eye her second gift skeptically, Kim laughed out loud before she finally explained:

It's an omamori. I bought it at the temple in Tokyo for you. The Japanese people believe that omamori is a charm that protects the holder and gives good luck whenever it is needed the most."

"Oh! Well, thank you. Let's hope, I won't need it." He smiled and put the charm in his breast pocket. Then he eyed the necklace closer. It looked almost serpentine with its small links that merged together like scales to form one strong but flexible chain.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Pleased to hear this, Kim lifted the necklace out of the box and fastened it around Mike's neck. She kept the box, saying.

"I'll keep that here. You can come pick it up later." She winked before closing the door in his face.

Chuckling, Mike made his way to his car, thinking that he always picked the crazy ones.

***

Upon arriving at the address Dave had given him, Mike frowned at finding himself in front of an asylum.

Everything was eerily quiet, but once inside, he found the whole team. Dave quickly dragged him over to the body.

"I tell ya, you won't believe it! I mean, this is right out of one of those psycho Hollywood movies, man!"

And it really was. The victim, a middle-aged, Caucasian male around 5'8" was nailed to a wall with his eyes and tongue missing. The motive was unknown since the man had been a resident here for ten years. He was mentally disturbed, though highly intelligent, and had been well behaved. The nurses and attendants reported they had never had any trouble with him. He'd even taken his meds without complaint.

However, when asked why the man had been admitted, they all seemed rather tight-lipped, and it took all of Mike's considerable charm to coax it out of one of the young nurses.

"You see," she whispered, "he claimed to have visions."

Hearing this, Mike had a really bad feeling and prayed desperately that this wouldn't turn out to be one of those 'complicated' cases.

***

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Golden Dragon 4****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 761**

* * *

Golden Dragon 4:

The case turned out to actually be a dead end. Nothing else happened that could be connected with that murder and other than the man's educational and early employment records, Mike had not been able to locate any living relatives, spouses, friends, or other sources that might be able to shed some light on the investigation. Crowley soon closed the case and had Mike's team focus their efforts on avoiding another biker gang turf war.

Mike wasn't really bothered by this. After years of loneliness and pining, Mike seemed to have finally found happiness and he focused all his energy on his personal life. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Kim was wonderful. She never complained when he had to leave her in the middle of the night for a case, she shared everything with him without being afraid of appearing weak in his eyes, and was secure in the knowledge that she was good at what she did without playing it up. And the sex was out of this world. Mind-blowing was only one word he would use to describe it. And each time only got better and better. It was as if the moment they joined, a connection was made…

Mike believed he was in love.

Then around four o'clock one afternoon, a call came in to the precinct.

The body of a woman in her mid-thirties of Asian descent had been found floating in the harbor.

Mike's heart virtually stopped beating as he immediately called Kim's cell, but she didn't answer.

Praying for it to be any other innocent soul but Kim, Mike's gut told him to be ready. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her usually animated face lying wet and lifeless in the mud.

Suddenly he felt as if he were trapped in a black and white 1920s movie. All the sound around him vanished and everything seemed strangely colorless and distorted.

He remembered sinking to his knees, as something in his chest seemed to rip. He must have moved closer because, after touching her clammy hand, his airway felt constricted by something and he started to hyperventilate.

As if from far away, he heard voices.

Someone called his name but he couldn't tear his eyes from her still beautiful face. Suddenly, a loud smack was heard and Mike felt sucked back into the present as he looked in shock at the small Indian woman who had slapped him.

"Detective," Dr. Mohadevan requested softly, "please get up and follow me."

Completely numb, Mike felt hands helping him up and urging him away from the body. After that, he didn't remember much else. He thought someone mentioned something about shock, but all he could think about was _her _lifeless, small body lying in the dirt. Nothing else had meaning and the rest of the world vanished into nothingness.

***

When he came back to awareness, he found himself in the back of Dave's car. When his partner looked at him with deep pity, it nearly made Mike want to puke.

He quickly realized they were on the way to his home, and that was the last place he wanted to be at the moment.

Swallowing, he asked what he knew had to be asked:

"Dave, has somebody notified her relatives?"

The man now tried to avoid his gaze in the mirror.

"Dave!"

"No, man. I… I will, right after I take you home."

"No."

"No?"

"I'll do the notification."

"But Mike, I don't think-"

"Shut up and drive."

Completely shocked by Mike's tone but secretly relieved to let the blond take over, they soon parked in front of a rich mansion with beautiful Japanese gardens.

Dave was just about to get out of the car when Mike's strong hand stopped him.

"Go home, Dave. These people are intensely private. I'll call a cab when it's over."

"Are you sure?" the chubby man replied, but the cold blue gaze told him everything that he needed to know. Nodding once, he refastened his seatbelt and, after one last regretful glance, drove away.

Taking a deep breath to prepare, Mike walked to the front door. Before he could even knock, one side swung open and Kim's grandfather stood in front of him.

They bowed to each other. Then the older man motioned for Mike to follow him inside.

***

Out of sight, Dave grabbed his cell and called a number he dreaded using, holding his breath until it was answered.

"Yeah, hello. This is Dave. I really need to talk to Vicki. It's urgent!"

***

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Golden Dragon 5****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 996**

**

* * *

  
**

**Golden Dragon 5: **

Inside, a servant took Mike's coat. Then Mike followed Yoshio through corridor after corridor until he was led into an enormous shrine in which hundreds of people dressed in white were sitting with their heads bowed.

Perplexed, Mike looked around, but nobody dared to make eye contact. Then without warning, Kim's grandfather stopped. He stepped aside, and by doing so allowed Mike to see what lay on a carefully embroidered handkerchief on the ground in the middle of the Temple. It was one long black, silken lock of hair, still partly wet.

Seeing this, a fury like none he had felt before rose inside of him.

"What the hell is this?" he roared. Forgetting his manners, he stormed forward to collect the precious lock from the floor, but before he could get there, two guards stepped in front of him and closed off his path.

"Move!" he growled, nearly panting with anger, but all that gained him were two other men stepping behind him, effectively barring any kind of retreat.

"Tanaka, call your dogs back or I'll see this as an attack on an officer of the law and you can be sure I will defend myself!"

The old man calmly stepped toward Mike.

"Michael, you misunderstand. This," he pointed at the handkerchief, "was sent to us by an enemy clan. Your presence just proved what we all have prayed not to be true. Don't take this away from us, too. Haven't we lost enough already?"

Ashamed by his overreaction, the blond bowed his head. It all suddenly seemed too much.

"Please, forgive me. I," he swallowed, "I-"

"I understand." The man walked up to him and squeezed Mike's shoulder before he let one fatherly hand wander up to Mike's neck and drew the blond's head down so that both their foreheads touched. The sharp pain in his neck surprised Mike, but before he could react, everything started to blur and he sank to his knees.

"Wha-?" his voice slurred as the world around him started to spin faster and faster.

A hand took hold of his chin and he was forced to look into dark-brown eyes, while another one unbuttoned his shirt. Quickly, his jacket was removed and his shoulders were bared.

Then Tanaka started to speak to those present.

Mike couldn't understand what he was saying since he spoke in Japanese. Soon it didn't matter anyway as everything around him, including the sound, started to lose and gain frequency with each beat of his heart. The only two objects remaining solid were the hair and the necklace Kim had given him.

Again the hand returned to him, stroking softly, almost worshipfully, over the golden metal and the flesh beneath.

Then Yoshio's warm voice spoke again in English.

"You had been chosen, destined to be the father. Now you will now have to take the role of the son. Will you avenge her who was most precious to us all? She who should have been the mother of flame, the one they drowned so that no spark remained?"

With these words Mike had a gruesome vision of Kim desperately struggling while black clothed figures held her under the water until her movements stopped. Afterwards, her abdomen began to glow and bubbles formed in the water around her, but they became smaller and smaller until the light diminished and the water became calm again.

In that very moment, Mike understood. Today, he had not lost one but two. The scream that launched itself from deep inside of him must have been strong enough for the whole town to hear.

"Yes! Feel it! You are chosen. You were her mate. Now you will be vengeance and flame! Henceforth you belong to the House of the Phoenix. When we call, you will answer, so that the beast may destroy its own nest!"

With these words, a loud gong sounded and Tanaka approached Mike with something similar to an amphora, all the while chanting a strange rhyme. Then he slowly lifted the lid and a fiery orb escaped and flew directly toward Mike. It swirled around him, but stopped just shy of singeing his skin. Mike breathed deeply, thinking it was over, but with his last breath he suddenly felt a movement around his neck. Something grew and elongated, slithering over his muscles and under his clothes until it had wound itself completely around him and began squeezing. Mike opened his mouth to catch a breath, but the orb then moved again and entered him. The pain that ensued was simply too great and Mike finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness. But not before golden slanted eyes burned themselves into his soul.

***

Henry woke, feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know why, but the night hummed with terror.

With a foreboding feeling, he looked at his answering machine and saw the blinking light.

Almost reluctantly, he listened to the messages and had almost calmed down until he heard the last one. It was from Vicki.

"Henry, something terrible has happened. Mike, I…Kim is dead! Dave called me and…"

Halfway through the message, Henry stopped listening. He sank down into a nearby chair. How long had it been? Barely five weeks. How could life be so cruel? Hesitantly he walked to his desk and looked at the drawings he had secretly made of the happy couple. For a short time he had been able to see the blond detective in all his beauty, unguarded and loving. It nearly broke his heart to imagine what Mike must be feeling now. Not too long ago, the man had been kind enough to be there for him in his time of grief. He had sworn then to never forget Mike's actions and to someday repay the man tenfold.

His decision made, he dressed and replayed the message, writing down the address where Vicki waited for him.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

***

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Golden Dragon 6****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 936**

**

* * *

  
**

**Golden Dragon 6:  
**

Henry rushed to the address Vicki had left on his answering machine. He immediately guessed whose home it was. Even at night, the stylized gardening was unmistakable. However what they were doing here, he wasn't sure. Shouldn't Vicki be with Mike right now?

"Vicki?" he whispered when he located her in the bushes and moved up behind her.

"Jeez, Henry!" she hissed. "Give a girl some warning, will you?"

Henry ignored her outburst.

"_What _are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? Surveillance, of course!"

From their hiding place, they had a direct view of the front door.

"Now?" he criticized. His heart ached in sympathy every time he thought about the tall blond.

She only frowned, not understanding his point until he clarified:

"What about Mike? You said-"

"Mike is in there! Henry, really! Why else would I be here!" she looked almost hurt. "It's been hours and something is going on. An hour ago, hundreds of people left the building at the same time. Felt almost as if church was letting out…"

"Couldn't Mike have left with them?"

"Henry, have you seen the average Japanese?"

"Certainly. Why?"

"Well, apart from the fact that one blond in a sea of black would stand out enough, ever thought about his height? He towers over both of us, so he's definitely easy to locate in a crowd of short people."

"Still, you might have missed him."

"That's why you, oh lord of darkness, will sneak in there and have a look-see."

"Vickiiii!" he sighed, but the thought of the detective being alone with the strange elder quickly convinced him.

Carefully, they made their way to the backside of the property. They found barbwire at the top of the fence that surrounded the gardens, cameras for video observation, and guards with Dobermans making periodic round. All this wouldn't normally have been a challenge for the vampire, but when Henry tried to jump over the wall, the air glowed red-gold for a short moment before Henry fell back next to Vicki.

He growled in frustration, and then spat in disgust:

"Magic!"

Vicki's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-"

"I told you there was something wrong with that man and this proves I was right," he huffed, wishing he had been wrong. Again he sensed an ominous foreboding for the future and feverishly hoped that the detective had managed to keep his vow and gotten out of there.

***

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Arg!" With one swipe to his left, the horribly noisy contraption of doom finally stilled.

Mike turned over to glance at the far too bright, deep red numbers on the clock confirming that he was already late for work.

"Damn!" he cursed before he jumped out of bed to quickly dress. Once he stood upright, however, his body caught up with his brain and he nearly dropped back down. He ached and felt exhausted, as if he had worked out the whole night.

Still, a few aches and pains weren't going to hold him back!

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the precinct. The place was humming like a beehive. People were scurrying this way and that and he was bumped more than once until he finally spotted one of his colleagues.

Kate seemed completely surprised to see him.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Where else would I be?"

"But-" her explanation was rudely interrupted by none other than Crowley herself.

"Celluci! My office!"

Quickly, Mike followed his superior upstairs.

The moment the door clicked shut, she turned on him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were granted five personal days off due to the circumstances. Didn't you receive my message?"

Mike didn't appreciate her tone and a part of him wanted nothing more than to snap the stupid mortal's neck. But he simply shook his head no.

She sighed.

"Go back home, Detective. That's an order! I don't want to see you here until next week. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Mike growled before he stormed out.

Just before he reached the exit, a black hand gripped his elbow and pulled him into a corner.

"How are ya holding up, man?" Dave inquired sadly, which made Mike only want to snarl in frustration.

"Fine, considering. What's all the fuss about?"

Dave quickly looked around to check that no one was eavesdropping. Then he stepped closer to Mike and said:

"There was an attack on the Dragons tonight. Almost the whole gang was butchered. Crowley thinks the Triad is responsible, but the rest of us aren't so sure. However, the Wolverines claim to have no knowledge of the attack and actually seem to have a believable alibi."

Hearing this, Mike remembered Vicki's case with Dirty Deeds, the gangs, and the body-jumping demon thing. It made him ill even thinking about it.

"How were they slaughtered? Drive-by?"

"They'd have wished! No, they were chopped to pieces by something really sharp. That's why Crowley thinks Triad."

Mike shuddered. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost picture what had happened.

"Mike? Mike?!"

Mike blinked.

"You OK, man?"

"Sure," he cleared his suddenly dry throat before forcing a fake smile. "I guess I really should go home."

The all-too sympathetic clasp of his shoulder made him only too aware of what he had lost. But after the sadness washed over him, all that remained was cold fury.

Without a goodbye, he quickly strode out.

***

Dave looked after him, thinking that he had never seen Mike this out of control. But considering the tragic circumstances, he didn't think beyond that.

***

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Golden Dragon 7****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-16****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 1143**

* * *

**Golden Dragon 7:  
**

It was a wonder that Mike arrived home intact. From the moment he stepped out of the office, his mind worked overtime.

_The Dragons had been slaughtered last night…. Chopped to pieces… Triad?_

Somehow he knew they weren't responsible.

_The Wolverines?_

Even more unlikely.

_Then who?_

He had the distinct feeling that he should know.

Frustrated, he sped through the neighborhood. It was sheer luck that he wasn't stopped. When Mike turned the corner to his home, he found a pacing Vicki waiting for him.

He parked quickly and got out of the car.

To his surprise, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug. And as much as he hated being pitied by others, with her he couldn't channel his hurt into anger. With a breath that almost sounded like a sob, he buried his face in her soft hair.

They stood there for several minutes before he eventually straightened back up, only to be punched in the stomach by a now angry PI.

"Where the hell have you been? I've worried myself sick! I didn't sleep a wink last night! I- "

"Wow!" He stopped her rant after he had recovered from the punch. "What do you mean? I was here the whole night, sleeping."

"No, you weren't!"

Mike looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I **know.** Henry and I waited for hours! Until shortly before sunrise to be exact!"

In answer to his angry glare, she explained:

"We weren't spying! Dave told us what happened and after you spent hours with Kim's Grandpa, we thought something was up."

Hearing her mention the old Japanese, Mike started to frown. His memory was a bit fuzzy this morning. He remembered the drive to the estate with Dave, how he told his partner he would talk to Yoshio, and how the older man had led him to a shrine. Then it got even fuzzier around the edges, but he believed the man had shown him something. However for the life of him, he couldn't recall what. The last thing he **did** remember was dragging into bed completely exhausted and then waking up this morning.

"Mike?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Mmh? Oh, let's go inside."

After they went in, Mike nearly blushed when he saw the chaos he must have made last night.

Shoes lay strewn all over the floor – a wonder he hadn't tripped over them this morning! - And a seemingly never-ending trail of clothes led directly to his bedroom. Without conscious thought, he swiftly picked them up and was just about to throw them into the hamper when he saw stains on the front of the shirt he'd just picked up.

"Mike?" This time Vicki looked concerned.

He quickly shoved the shirt with the other clothes into the basket and then looked back into her inquiring eyes. But before he could say anything, he spotted something that looked like rags lying half hidden under his sofa.

With a sick feeling, he walked over, almost as if in trance. And when he saw the rags up close, he felt his stomach turn as a sudden flood of memories played in his head.

_They had carried him__ into a room with an enormous pool and had started to undress him against his will. He had been livid that they dared to touch him! And the whole time he had endured this continuous chanting! It felt as if with each chorus an invisible chain was strung around him. He couldn't breath! And everything seemed so hot! He'd kicked his shoes off and finally allowed them to strip him of everything but his pants before he crawled to the welcoming water and let himself fall into it. Time stopped. Under water, everything was better. His body didn't hurt as much, the voices weren't quite as annoying, and he felt a strong power filling his whole being… But though he held out as long as he could, he had to eventually come up for breath. And as he did, he saw the man holding his shirt remove the small good luck charm Kim had given him from its pocket and something happened. It started with a searing pain around his neck that almost felt as if something unbelievably hot was melting into him. He screamed as the pain moved down his spine. It felt as if his whole body was rearranged, as if bones were broken and reset countless times, and each time he was stretched more and more. But throughout the whole ordeal, he never lost sight of the man who'd dared to touch her present to him. Her, his – mate! _

_The frightened eyes didn't appease him, and with one mighty blow, the offender was torn in half, bleeding out over the floor. Satisfied, he looked around and saw all the little men fall to their knees and bow to him. But did they deserve his mercy? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white, now slightly blood stained shirt with the precious gift in it. Carefully clasping it in his sharp claws, he safely draped it over a statue out of harm's way. Next he lazily uncurled his whole body, intending to leave the water, but just as his first paw had touched stone, a strange old man stepped in front of him. He chanted again and suddenly all those who were bowing joined in. The song robbed him of his mind. All that remained was a voice whispering to him to avenge, to kill all those responsible for HER death. And then the man handed him a pillow containing a small pile of ash. Her ash! And he roared again, but this time the roar was joined by flame and he rose up into the air, seeking revenge._

SPLASH!

Mike blinked away the water Vicki had thrown on him and ran like a man possessed back to where he had put the shirt. The bloodstains were real, but that wasn't what he was really looking for. He quickly searched and sighed with relief as he pulled the small satin charm out of the breast pocket. It was still there. But then suddenly the rest of his vision or whatever it was surfaced. Fearing what he would find, he touched his neck and – nothing. He ran to his bathroom and looked into the mirror and confirmed that the necklace was gone.

"Mike!"

"No, God! NO!" he whispered, opening his shirt in hopes of finding the small gold chain, but instead discovering something even worse.

He froze, and when Vicki's hand touched his shoulder, he looked at her, pleading that what he saw was only a hallucination. But her shocked gasp shattered that hope.

There, coiling lazily over his chest was something that definitely hadn't been there before. It was the tattoo of a mighty golden dragon.

***

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Golden Dragon ****8****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 951**

* * *

**Golden Dragon 8:**

"Oriental, definitely oriental. See, no wings," Coreen said in the background.

She was discussing Mike's new body art with Dr. Sagara, while Vicki kept an eye on her longtime friend. He was finally calm, nearly melancholic, and kept stroking that damn teabag thing, but that was now.

After Mike had recovered from the initial shock of having acquired a body wide tattoo, he'd nearly gone ballistic. Not that it was ugly. No, far from it, but Vicki figured it was his male ego coming to the forefront. To be marked like cattle against your will and, even worse, without your knowledge, had to be infuriating. And there was something else he wasn't telling her.

Well, she would get it out of him eventually.

Still, she had to all but knock him unconscious to make him think straight again. All Mike had wanted was to go to the old geezer and confront, if not maim, him but Vicki had been able to talk sense into her temperamental ex.

She reminded Mike of Henry's warning, and then also argued that it couldn't be a normal tattoo, seeing that he was in no pain and the skin showed none of the tenderness it normally should, especially on such a wide expanse. And the memory loss was most certainly a point in her favor.

Vicki had called Coreen to bring her camera and, after some discussion about who was allowed to take the pictures – Mike had been rather shy to drop his pants in front of the young Goth, – Vicki had photographed the whole thing. Now said pictures lay in front of the two other women next to countless books on mythological creatures.

"Yes, but why five claws? Didn't you say it was supposed to be Japanese? Japanese dragons traditionally only possess three claws."

"Oh. OK. So, why five?"

"Well, you see, the legend of the Japanese dragon has its origins in Chinese myths and folklore. It bears close resemblance to its Chinese counterpart, with the exception that the Japanese dragon has 3 claws while the Chinese dragon has 5."

"So, you are saying it is Chinese?"

"Precisely."

"But why would a Japanese man tattoo Mike with Chinese art? That makes no sense!"

"No, it doesn't."

After that, Vicki ignored their discussion for a bit. She felt rather helpless. On the one hand, it was obvious that Mike was hurting tremendously and she wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and tell him that everything would be better soon. But, on the other hand, how could she, when deep inside she was relieved? She knew it was selfish and she felt rather bad, because Kim had been a very nice woman and had so clearly made Mike happy, but she had also taken him away from Vicki. Now he was back. He needed her and no matter the circumstances, it felt good.

Yes, she really was a bad person…

***

The steady rainfall had an almost hypnotic quality to it. Just watching it soothed Mike. It felt as if the heavens felt his pain and cried the tears that he couldn't let himself shed. He knew if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. Instead he watched, detached, from behind the window, dry and removed, even if he'd rather be outside, wet and weeping.

_In his mind's eye, he saw her laugh and saw her smile. He pictured Kim's beautiful face in sleep or rosy with passion and remembered their short time together. His heart ached and he started to shiver as if something cool had slithered down his back. Mike closed his eyes as he remembered her dead, drenched body lying in the dirt, her full silken hair clumped with mud and the few dried spots nearly gray... Gray like ashes, ASHES-_

"Michael! Look at me!"

***

Henry had just entered Betty's apartment when he sensed that something was wrong. There was an energy in the air that felt almost electric, not unlike the moments shortly before a big thunderstorm.

At first Henry thought he was only feeling the weather outside, but when he walked into the living room, all his alarms went off at once. There was something here, something old and powerful.

Baring his fangs he looked around, but apart from his humans, there was nobody there. Nonetheless, his senses were not fooled. He stalked to the danger's source, only to stop in front of the unresponsive ruin of a man sitting on the window bench. The detective was shaking like a leaf in a storm, his eyes screwed shut and his arms hugging his body as if to keep himself together.

Henry's heart ached for the normally proud man.

Softly, he touched Mike's shoulder, but got no reaction.

"Detective?"

Still nothing. He sensed the three women moving closer, but he stopped them with a raised hand.

Then he tried again. This time he took hold of the broad shoulders and shook them softly, but again there was no response.

Taking a deep breath, Henry let his hands wander higher until he reached the cop's throat. Then, he tilted the pain-filled face in his direction with the utmost care and commanded:

"Michael! Look at me!"

What followed happened quickly.

The previously closed eyes immediately shot open to reveal golden eyes similar to those of a cat, and where Henry's hand had touched Mike's neck, the skin had heated up to the degree that Henry had to withdraw it in pained surprise.

The vampire was just about to attack when the man blinked rather sleepily and confused now-blue eyes met his own black ones.

A groan followed, shoulders slumped, and a resigned voice breathed:

"God, what is it now?"

***

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Golden Dragon 9****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 1500**

* * *

**Golden Dragon 9:**

He must have dozed off, because when Mike opened his eyes, Fitzroy stood right in front of him. At first he thought the vamp was about to attack him, seeing that Henry's human mask had slipped and both fangs, as well as those demonic pitch black eyes, were visible. However, the fact that Mike was still breathing, and Henry kept standing there, frozen and absentmindedly cradling one hand against his chest, suggested otherwise.

Good God, what had he missed now?

"Henry?" Vicki asked, seemingly as confused about the vampire's behavior as Mike was. "What just happened?"

Now it was His Lordship's turn to blink and, thank God, those eerie eyes turned back to their normal color. Though Mike didn't appreciate the suspicious way the man was now looking at him.

"Vicki, stay back," he murmured, not letting Mike out of his sight.

"And why would I do that?" she asked almost daring him to boss her around.

Henry sighed in resignation. "Don't you see that he is different?"

"Gee, Henry, it's just a tattoo. He wasn't possessed or anything." She rolled her eyes and Coreen used the moment to press the pictures into Henry's hand, stating:

"I think it's kinda cool!"

Confused, Henry looked from Mike to the pictures and back. Then his whole demeanor changed. Brows furrowed, he returned the pictures and then stepped purposefully in the cop's direction.

"Let me see," he demanded. But before those pale hands could reach him, the blond had vacated his seat and stepped away from the vampire.

"Oh no! I've had enough people staring at me today, thank you very much!"

"Detective!" the vampire answered almost impatiently. "It is important that I see what has been done to you!"

Mike only defiantly folded his arms over his chest.

"You aren't afraid that I'd find you lacking, are you? Gotten a little flabby over the years?"

The barb had the desired effect and riled Mike up. "As if!"

If Mike had thought about it, he would have realized that the pictures already revealed that he really hadn't let himself go, but once he lost his temper, his mind didn't seem to catch up all that quickly.

"Well, I suppose you don't have anything to feel ashamed of then. After all, we are both men here."

Mike looked pleadingly at Vicki but she only tapped her foot, as if to say that he should do it already. The way the other two women looked around sheepishly at anything but him, however, strengthened his resolve. He had no desire to play eye candy for them.

***

Mike was not the only one noticing the uneasy glances of the other two women. And Henry also saw the man's reaction to them. It was clear that the cop would not permit anything in this environment. Henry's first impulse was to simply shove him in Betty's bedroom, but that might make the situation only worse. So what to do? Drive to Vicki's place?

Just when Henry was about to suggest leaving Coreen and Betty to their research, Mike's cell phone rang.

The blond hesitantly answered it and then– nothing. He suddenly froze like an ice sculpture. Then he suddenly turned and walked outside into the pouring rain, not even bothering to retrieve his trench coat.

One look at Vicki and Henry went after the annoying man, but when he stepped in front of Mike to block the mortal's way, a big hand simply grabbed him and flung him to the side as if the vampire was nothing but a rag doll. Henry was persistent, though. Not two steps later, the smaller man once again stood before the taller one and commanded:

"Michael! Halt!"

But again the vampire was powerless. Single-mindedly, the cop kept walking until they stood right in front of each other. Henry didn't want to hurt Vicki's ex, but he saw no other option and attacked. What he hadn't taken into account, though, was the man's heightened reflexes. With little strain, the vamp was caught by the neck and growled at. Blue eyes glittered golden and the face seemed to shift form. But before anything else could happen, a scream distracted them, as Vicki was about to strike Mike over the head with her asp. But before the hit could land, a big hand grabbed the weapon and ripped it out of hers to toss it disdainfully away.

Meanwhile, Henry had managed to free himself from the other's grip and jump onto the blond's back.

His presence didn't seem to register and the angered mortal now had grabbed Vicki.

Henry had never seen Vicki look so terrified. Whatever looked her in the face wasn't her Mike, and she knew it.

"Mike, don't!" she pleaded, but all that brought her was a growl in reply and a clawed hand tightening around her neck.

"Miiiikkkee!" she rasped once more in vain.

Henry knew if he didn't somehow manage to bring the man to his senses, at least one of them would end up dead. So he did what was closest to his vampire nature. He sank his fangs into the strong neck.

_The moment the first few drops of blood touched his palate, everything around him vanished. He was practically sucked into the other man's psyche and the feelings were overwhelming. He didn't know if he should rave in ecstasy or cry out in pain. _

_There was so much hurt and misery here, he could almost drown in it. And the anger! Oh, such anger! It had wound itself protectively around the pain and drew power from it. And that power was – Intoxicating! Henry needed more! He wanted to draw it in like the blood he was drinking. As if his mind was being read, he was drawn in further until he was completely surrounded by a breathtaking beautiful golden light. But that light suddenly took form and he was unceremoniously pushed out. However before he was completely expelled, he heard a mantra being repeated over and over:_

_Destroy! Avenge! Kill! Destroy! Avenge! Kill! Destroy! Avenge! Kill! Destroy! Avenge! Kill! …. _

Henry couldn't have taken more than one swallow, because as he opened his shock-filled eyes, he saw Vicki land in the mud, obviously just having been pushed away. And Mike was doing his best to dislodge the unwanted pain in his neck. The blond spun and bucked like a rodeo horse, which made it hard for the vampire to stay in place. In doing so he wound his arms tighter and tighter around the mortal's neck until the desperate movements eventually grew weaker.

Henry seized the opportunity and whispered in Mike's ear.

"Mike! Hear me! Listen! Calm down. Follow my voice. You are safe! You feel your breath flowing in your body. In and out, in and out. You are safe. You can wake up now. Hear my voice! One, two… Awake!"

It didn't work right away, but before too long, Mike's legs gave out under him and he dropped, staring straight ahead with a dazed expression. Then a loud gasp for breath heralded Mike's return and, with horror, the blond twisted over to Vicki's prone body.

"No, no, no, no. NO!" he repeated as he fell on his knees next to her. He cradled Vicki in his arms, muttering:

"Oh, God, what have I done?! What have I done?!"

Her pained groan and pushing hands finally relieved his guilt a little bit, but he still couldn't meet her eyes. He helped her stand up, but didn't make any attempt to follow. He simply sat there, drenched, with his head bowed and blood still oozing from Henry's bite marks.

Henry met her spooked expression. She clearly was more shocked than hurt and he would bet the stubborn PI would have a few restless nights dreaming about this, but he saw no blame in her eyes. Vicki knew that it was not Mike who had done this, and he was thankful for that.

"Mike?" Vicki knelt in front of him and forced him to look at her. "Stop. I'm fine. Now come back inside. You are soaked through." So was she, and Henry, too.

"No. I- I can't."

"But –"

"PLEASE! Don't ask this of me!" he whispered.

Henry understood only too well. Even though Vicki didn't blame him, Mike blamed himself and all he now wanted was to hide from the world. He most certainly didn't need to be reminded of what he had done each time he looked up.

So Henry made a decision. He closed the distance between him and Mike and put a hand on the other man's shoulder, commanding:

"Mike, stand up. You will come with me."

It might have been the emotional exhaustion or simply the need to let someone else take charge, but Mike obeyed without hesitation. Henry was sure he would hear complaints later, but he deemed it the right thing to do at the moment, and from the thankful way Vicki looked at him, she thought so too.

***

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Golden Dragon 10****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****_  
_****Wc: 2297**

* * *

Golden Dragon 10:

The drive to Henry's condo was comparatively fast, even if it seemed longer than normal to the vampire.

Time and again his eyes drifted to the silent mortal at his side.

The other man never once so much as blinked. Henry was starting to question the strength of his compulsion powers as he waited for the moment when the blond would finally wake from his trance and give Henry hell for daring to use his 'vampire mojo' on him.

But that reaction never came. All the man did was look blindly out of the car's window.

When they finally stopped in the underground parking lot, Mike simply got out of the car and mindlessly, almost zombie-like, followed Henry upstairs.

Finally the duo arrived at Henry's home.

Once inside, Mike immediately went to one of the vampire's couches and sat down, finally reacting by bowing his head and burying his hands in his still damp hair.

Henry's heart ached at the sight. He slowly walked closer until he stood beside the cop and clasped a strong hand on a slumped shoulder, symbolically conveying his sympathy and support.

It was then that Henry realized that the other male was shaking, which was no shock considering Mike's clothes were soaked through.

Henry wordlessly went and fetched a towel that he silently offered to the stricken mortal.

The surprised blond accepted it, and after Mike finally made eye contact, Henry couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Michael, you should take a hot shower. You are so cold that even your lips are turning blue."

Far too docile for the vampire's taste, Mike simply nodded and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom. A short time later Henry heard the water start and he presumed the cop was doing as told, which in itself was a reason to worry.

Using the time, he quickly called Vicki to ask if they had discovered anything new.

It turned out that Dr Sagara had found a text on Asian dragons but they were still scanning it for significant information.

After a short update from his side, they hung up and Henry once again focused on the man in his apartment.

The shower had been shut off and Henry waited for what was to come, though the loud shout that suddenly disturbed the tension-filled silence was not what Henry had expected.

"FITZROY!"

Following a loud bang, the blond man stormed into the room.

Henry's first reaction was a silent, thankful prayer to the Almighty that Celluci had FINALLY come out of his apathy, but the moment he saw the angry man stomping toward him, completely unaware of his near-naked state, his thoughts began running in an entirely different direction.

The man was a piece of art comprised of long, beautifully proportioned limbs, solid muscles, and beautiful, cream-colored skin. And winding from one broad shoulder across a powerful chest and around the man's torso was the mentioned dragon tattoo. Henry had to force his eyes away from the man's stomach where the golden scales almost teasingly led further down under the towel to reemerge winding around the cop's left leg. Luckily the man was too enraged to realize that the vampire had admired his physique.

"YOU BIT ME! AGAIN!"

At first Henry didn't know how to answer. Coreen might have thrown a 'duh!' in, but that was far beneath him. However, remembering that Mike had not been entirely himself and tended to not remember what he did when the dragon took over control, he soothingly tried to explain:

"Michael, all I did was try to get through to you-"

"Yeah! Through my skin!"

"Detective! I believe you are aware of Vicki's position on the ground when you regained your senses? Or did your subconscious chose to repress those memories, too?"

The moment the words left the vampire's mouth, he regretted saying them, but the blond had a habit of always rubbing him the wrong way. The suddenly silent room coupled with the empty expression in Mike's eyes reinforced to him that his words had been a low blow.

In an effort to placate the detective, Henry took a step closer and continued in a softer voice:

"You weren't reacting and I saw no other way. I apologize for the repeated attack upon your person. A vampire's bite isn't normally a forced occurrence."

With these words he carefully touched the still prominent puncture marks on the human's throat, which allowed said man take a few steps back and eye the vampire suspiciously.

"I won't force you again. But –"

"BUT?!"

Henry rolled his eyes at Mike's tone.

"The wound is still fresh. I could erase any traces of the bite if you'd let me."

"You - what?"

"Vampire saliva contains a healing agent so that after I've finished feeding, any traces of the vampire vanish."

Mike looked at him dumbstruck. When Henry took a step closer to the other man, Mike raised a halting hand.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want to LICK me?"

"Basically –"

"LICK - ME?!"

Now the vampire had to take a deep breath to calm his slowly emerging temper.

"I don't know about you, but last time I checked I wasn't a popsicle, and let's just say we aren't really that close –"

"Detective!"

"What?! It's my throat we are talking about! I appreciate the offer, I really do, but – hey, when you are able to heal bite wounds, why didn't you do it the last time?" Mike eyed Henry almost accusingly.

A deep breath later Henry replied:

"Because, believe it or not, last time I wasn't exactly in complete control of my nature –"

Mike snorted.

"No kidding there!"

"- and afterwards I wasn't exactly in a charitable mood, seeing that it was you who brought me into that situation."

It was harsh but it was the truth and the cop knew it too.

"Henry, I-"

"No apologies are needed. I am aware of your misled motivations and I understand. You were only concerned. And...maybe a little jealous?"

The last part was spoken with a little smirk and the human seemed to recognize the out Henry had given him.

"Yeah, you wish!"

Henry's glance didn't waver, and soon the other man smiled back.

"Alright, you got me. I was. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

A sudden silence spread over the two of them. Mike sheepishly looked down for a few minutes and then finally looked shyly at the vampire.

"Just lick?"

Surprised, Henry focused his whole attention on the squirming man.

"I might have to reopen the wound but after wards it will be gone completely. "

Hearing this Mike swallowed, but hesitated only a few moments before he nodded his agreement.

"Alright, but just that. No other – stuff."

Henry had to fight hard to keep a straight expression on his face.

"Why, Michael, are you afraid for your virtue?"

Mike huffed in response.

"Hardly."

"Good. Now if you please."

He led the blond to the sofa and together they sat down. Once seated, Henry slowly bent his head but stopped when he saw Mike fidgeting.

"Changed your mind?" he asked softly.

Blue eyes found his.

"No. I simply feel a little underdressed," the blond stated deadpan and carefully readjusted his towel. Then he started laughing. Henry quickly joined in.

"I promise, I will try my hardest to restrain myself," he chuckled.

"Too kind, Your Highness."

Henry gave him a small bow and a wink before he asked:

"Alright?!"

Mike took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Alright. Go ahead."

Henry carefully laid a hand on the blond's nape and after one last glance at the cop's braced face, his eyes wandered to the fresh wound. It beckoned him and when the pulse under his fingertips sped up, nothing in the world could have stopped him.

Or so he thought because just as he felt his teeth elongate, ready to sink them back into Mike's delicious flesh, something started to move under his hand.

Completely spooked, he drew back and looked at the man's neck and shoulder, but saw nothing but the golden-colored skin.

Shaking his head, Henry again moved closer, but this time the hunger did not take over. Carefully, he tilted Mike's head a little bit to the side to bare the appetizing throat for better access. Then he closed the distance to the man and bowed his head to the wound. The scent was delicious and made his mouth water, but he refused to let his nature take over and follow the traitorous voice that urged him to take what he wanted.

_No, not again. _

Slowly, his tongue darted out and caught the first traces of what he was about to taste, this time freely offered.

Both men trembled at the touch. And the vampire heard the man take a deep breath. Soothingly, Henry let his hand wander over the warm, broad shoulders and after he felt the cop relax, he start to softly suck at the puncture marks.

In the background he heard the surprised and only half-stifled moan that escaped the blond and took it as encouragement to up the ante.

One slight push and Mike leaned against the headrest, while Henry moved even closer. Almost of their own volition, the vampire's hands moved into position to hold the man steady before he **finally** sank his fangs into the already existing marks.

Lord, the taste!

_It was overwhelming! Henry again felt the deep sorrow, but this time the anger, along with the intoxicating power he had felt the first time, was dulled and muted. In a way Henry felt relieved because subconsciously he had feared not being able to overcome the temptation that power would have been. But now he felt ambushed by an entirely different urge._

_Experiencing the blond's pain nearly first hand woke something inside of him. He knew Vicki would sooner order an exorcist than believe it, but Henry wanted nothing more than to have the old pig-headed Mike back and help him cope with his loss in anyway he could._

_While realizing that honest desire and admitting it to himself, Henry felt a sudden change occur. Like a breeze of warm wind in summer, golden light surrounded him suddenly and just like last time that light took a corporeal form in mere seconds and he was once again pushed out of Mike's mind._

This time however the shove didn't seem malicious and while he was still reeling from it, Henry felt a sharp bite to his own wrist. As his eyes focused on the pain's origin, he withdrew his fangs from Mike's neck and nearly gasped in surprise because, staring right back at him were shining golden eyes and a voice in his mind hissed:

"Good!"

Then his wrist was released and, after one quick last lick, it dropped from the strong grip that had held it.

Blinking lazily now once-again blue eyes looked at him with a dazed expression that soon morphed into something entirely different as the tall man's cheeks started to blush.

Said blush lent the often so stern features such a boyish charm that Henry was tempted to either say something entirely improper or show the man what else Henry's bite could trigger in his body. But he feared that might prove to be too much for the detective's tender sensibilities for one night. Pity!

So Henry reined in his sensual side and let Vicki's ex go without even the tiniest tease. Instead he rose from his sitting position and fetched the man his dressing gown.

The blond thankfully accepted it and quickly put it on, but not before Henry had a nice view of what the towel had hidden and he had to admit Celluci was truly a **very** well proportioned man!

Putting these thoughts aside, the vampire now clearly saw the man's fatigue and, without having been asked, led him to the bedroom and motioned for Mike to lie down.

After only a brief hesitation, the man complied and was nearly dead to the world when his head hit the pillow. Nearly, because when Henry bent to check Mike's neck, a raspy voice asked:

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did," the vampire replied in a soft voice and was answered by a,

"Thanks!" before the man completely surrendered to sleep.

Oddly touched, Henry whispered the expected reply before he left the room to stare thoughtfully at the skyline of his city while he unconsciously traced his thumb along the patch of newly healed skin where he had been bitten.

He wasn't quite sure what it had meant, but he was certain that this night had somehow changed his life significantly. He only hoped it would be for the better rather than the worse!

***

Standing at another window looking out of Dr. Sagara's apartment, Vicki was also pondering the night's happenings while the other two women sat hunched over a couple of thick, old books.

Her thoughts were just wandering to her two male friends and what they might be doing when her cell phone rang. It was Dr. Mohadevan.

"Oh, Vicki, I hate to bring bad news, but there is one fact the autopsy revealed today. I – ah –." She took a deep breath before stating, "Kim Tanaka was ten weeks pregnant."

"Thanks, Rajani," were the only words Vicki could utter before she closed the phone and dropped it to the floor.

Behind her, she heard Coreen hesitantly move closer, but before the question could be asked, she whispered:

"Mike was going to be a dad."

With these words, her eyes grew glassy and something inside of her constricted. Vicki knew how much Mike had wanted to be a father someday and it hurt her even more imagining what this additional loss would do to him.

***

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Golden Dragon 11****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****_  
_****Wc: 511**

**

* * *

  
**

Golden Dragon 11:

Around four o'clock the next day Vicki found herself on her way to Henry's. For hours she had obsessed about how she would tell Mike about the baby. No matter how she worded it, there simply was no good way to deliver such news. In the afternoon she'd finally given up and decided to wing it.

She entered the lobby and stopped at the desk to ask to be allowed upstairs.

She had almost entered the elevator when the doorman ran after her to ask in a hushed voice:

"Oh, ah, Miss Nelson….I- I am off soon. So, ahem, c- could you tell Mr. Fitzroy that Mr. Celluci said 'Thanks' but that he couldn't wait because something important had come up?"

Vicki froze upon hearing this, but quickly recovered and agreed to convey the message.

Once inside Henry's condo, she immediately called Mike on both his cell and home numbers, but he didn't answer. Shortly afterward, Coreen called with another message from Dr Mohadevan relaying that Kim's grandfather had claimed her body.

"Damn it!"

She quickly scribbled a note to Henry before leaving for the mansion.

The first thing Henry realized when he woke was that he was alone. Of course he hadn't counted on the mortal's still being there, but it would have been a nice surprise.

Thinking Vicki had picked up the blond, Henry took his time dressing and was just on his way out to join them in Vicki's office when her note caught his eye.

Cursing, he rushed out to his car. He was already on his way to the Japanese home when the call came.

"Henry! Come to the airport! Tanaka's private jet has just been cleared for take off. Mike is on it!"

"On my way!"

With these words, Henry ended the call and yanked the car around to drive to the airport. He couldn't imagine why Mike would leave the country with the old man. There had to be more behind it!

***

At the same time while inside the plane, Yoshio knelt before the tall blond that sat erect on the floor with his eyes closed as if meditating, an urn between the two of them.

Under his breath, the old man murmured a never-ending incantation and lit incense. With each repetition, the phoenix-shaped pendant on the necklace around the man's neck glowed brighter and brighter. When it began glowing a steady red-gold, the older man reached for the urn's lid. But before he could touch it, a strong hand gripped his wrist.

Pain-filled, dark brown eyes met golden ones. And the message in those orbs was clear.

_Touch it and die! _

Respectfully, the man lowered his eyes and slowly moved further back until he saw the eyes close again. Only then did Yoshio rise.

Frustrated, he retreated to the cockpit. He should have known not to try it so soon! Now he would have to prove his trustworthiness once again. It would take time, but he was nothing if not patient. And he would do anything to help his house survive!

***

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Golden Dragon 1****2****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 660**

* * *

_(The Airport:)_

The moment Henry spotted Vicki, her tense posture told him that whatever she had planned had not come to fruition.

"Vicki," he greeted her.

"Henry! Finally!" Without another word, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the right toward a check-in counter.

He stopped, not wanting to be handled like a child.

"What!" she erupted, irritated by his behavior. "What are you waiting for?!"

"An explanation would be nice," he calmly replied.

"Look," she ground out, "we're too late. The damn plane already left and now we have to follow it and get Mike back!"

"Yes, and?"

"And? Why do you need more? My best friend has been kidnapped and is being flown out of the country as we speak to God knows where and you need more!"

"As you are so irritated? Yes."

She grumbled something that even his superior hearing couldn't make out.

"Sorry, what?"

"I can't find out where the plane went to. Bribery won't work."

"Ah." He smirked triumphantly, even though he also felt the need to hurry. However, it was not every day that Vicki had to admit defeat and ask her knight-in-shining-armor to come to the rescue, so he had to enjoy it while he could.

"So you want me to get the information."

Every other time she might have retaliated with a clever, playful remark, but now all she could do was look at him pleadingly.

Seeing her hopelessness, he strode up and interrogated the attendant behind the desk.

It turned out that the plane was on its way to a small, private airport a few miles from Tokyo.

With a little friendly persuasion from Henry, Vicki and he had seats on the next flight to Tokyo International Airport. They were lucky that it was a night flight and winter. Otherwise there might have been a few problems.

However, there were still a few hours to wait.

After about an hour Coreen called to say that she was waiting at the entrance with Vicki's essentials.

What neither the PI nor the vampire had expected was the company the Goth arrived with. Next to her looking guilty as hell was none other than dear old Dave. Henry could clearly hear Vicki grind her teeth as she realized what that could only mean.

"You told him!"

She hissed at the chubby black man, who swiftly ducked behind Coreen as if she could protect him from Vicki's wrath.

"Look-"

"How could you!"

"I-"

"I thought you were his friend!"

"I am!" he finally managed.

"Then how could you simply tell him something so terrible?!"

Now Dave looked a bit confused.

"Terrible? Look, Vicki, I know it was forced, but it was his right."

Now it was Vicki's turn to look confused.

"He?!"

"Hell, woman, all I did was tell him that the Grandpa had collected the body," he said, after mustering his courage.

"Oh. Sorry." She looked honestly contrite.

"It's alright."

Just as they started to walk in the direction of one of the cafeterias, he seemed to collect himself after the shock of hearing Victoria Nelson apologize to him.

"Wait! What did you think I had told him?" he called as he hurried after her, but she stared silently ahead, not responding to the cop's question.

But now it wasn't only the black man's curiosity she had awoken, but also that of a suspicious vampire as well.

***

On the other side of the world, in a picturesque pavilion looking out on Mount Fuji, two men sat before each other with fifteen men behind each.

One group was dressed all in black and the other in white. Around the leaders' necks were two chains: one with the pendant of a tiger and one with the pendant of a tortoise.

The moment they shook hands the pendants started to glow and they looked at each other with flashing eyes.

Outside, it started to snow and the water in the small pond froze over.

***

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Golden Dragon 13****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****_  
_****Wc: 751**

* * *

Golden Dragon 13:

Feeling exhausted from the long flight, Vicki and Henry made their way to the hotel they had chosen to stay in until they found a trace of the old Japanese.

Vicki was impatient. She felt as if she would never find her friend again. The delay in Seoul, where they had to wait for their connecting flight and for the sun to set again, hadn't exactly helped that either.

But now she was positively buzzing with adrenalin and Henry had to force himself to not get cranky because of it. Although he didn't like to admit it, he too was worried. But did _HE_ behave like a kindergarten kid? _NO!_

They'd only been driving for about 20 minutes when Henry suddenly realized that they were being followed.

To be completely sure, he detoured in a different direction and, after a while, turned into a secluded alley and switched off the lights. After all, his sight was excellent in the dark and he had no difficulty driving without headlights.

After he believed he had driven far enough to lose their tail, he quickly parked out of sight and told Vicki to duck down.

Not five minutes later, the black SUV that had been behind them since the airport drove past their hideout.

Henry waited for another two minutes before he drove back to the hotel. The rest of the journey was blissfully tail-free.

However, they certainly hadn't expected what they found in their suite. It was a map of the city with a big red cross marking a small town.

So they had their first clue after all!

Henry could sense Vicki's need to hurry there for the rescue, but he had to convince her to be cautious. Of course, she wanted to rush there, but they had no idea who had left the map in their rooms, so there was always the possibility of this being a trap.

Therefore he did what he needed to do, despite the certain knowledge that Vicki would be extremely angry with him. After she turned her back, he snuck up behind her and hit her over the head.

She would have fallen unconscious to the ground if the vampire hadn't caught her in time. After depositing her carefully on the bed and using a silk tie around her hands and feet, he gagged her and quickly scribbled her a note stating that he was sorry, but he had to check the place before he could let her go there with a clear conscience.

Even while writing this, he already knew that her reaction would not be pretty. However, under the circumstances, her unhappiness couldn't be helped.

The 'Please Do Not Disturb' sign was the last step before he left for the town marked on the map.

***

Meanwhile a black clad figure spied from a building across from the hotel and watched the shadows moving behind the curtains through a spyglass. After a short while, the light was turned off.

Not long after, a signal from the garage entrance told him that the car had left, hopefully for the Tanaka estate.

The ninja signaled back before he took out a slender cell phone and dialed his master's number.

His call was answered after only one ring.

"Hai!"

"They have left."

The call ended without another word.

***

Back home in Toronto, Coreen and Dr. Sagara were examining Mike's beautiful katana and the jewelry box Vicki had collected from Mike's home the morning before she left, thinking they might give them some clues in their investigation.

Having both objects next to each other, they soon realized that there were similar markings on both of them. Some seemed to be Japanese writings along with some ornament symbols.

However, even after searching for hours for any way to translate at least some of them, they had to admit defeat.

It was just when the pizza boy, a heavily tattooed young man, arrived that Coreen suddenly got an idea.

She wrapped a paper around the hilt and used a pencil to darken the paper. In doing so, the higher points of the surface could be clearly seen. She repeated the same procedure with the box and scanned both.

Then she opened her graphic program and opened both files.

After a few minutes, she combined both pictures into one and, _voila_, she got one of the signs on the box.

A push on it revealed a secret compartment and in it they found a letter.

It was addressed to Mike.

***

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Golden Dragon 14****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!**_**  
**_**Wc: 2518**

* * *

Golden Dragon 14:

Before Henry could do anything else, there was still a visit he needed to make.

As protocol demanded, he had informed the territory holder of his impending visit and the situation they were in.

Leyasu had been very gracious and had been the one to suggest the hotel they were staying in. Furthermore, to Henry's great relief, he promised his support and protection. Nonetheless, Henry hated owing the other vampire anything. His only comfort was the knowledge that Vicki would be safe as long as she didn't leave their room, but he didn't want to even imagine her meeting the older vampire.

After all this was Japan, and things simply were different here. The PI's headstrong attitude would not be appreciated nor tolerated.

Henry remembered the old samurai to be a person of utmost honor, but it had been quite a while since Henry had last seen the other vampire. People could change…

He knew that while in this town and especially in their room, Vicki would be safe. What he did not understand was the way the letter had been able to get inside, because he didn't believe Leyasu would have left it without an explanation. Was there more to it?

* * *

Henry had not driven for more than a few miles before four motorcycles surrounded the car he was driving. Their drivers had the other vampire's crest on their backs, which made Henry follow them without question.

He was directed to an enormous skyscraper well in sight of their hotel, but far enough away to be out of range of both vampires' senses.

Inside, Henry was shown to a hidden elevator that took him to the penthouse at a neck-breaking speed.

The room he entered upon disembarking was very impressive. Though sparing of furniture, it contained a simple sitting area on a raised platform overlooking the city through wide windows. However, the rest of the room appeared to originate right out of a Hollywood spy movie. Flat screen monitors showed a variety of close up shots from all over the city. From traffic camera feeds to satellite shots, everything was there and carefully monitored by a whole battalion of busy mortals.

Not unlike Henry did at home, the other vampire stood near the windows overlooking his city while he waited for his visitor to come closer.

"Welcome to my city!" he said, smoothly turning and taking an elegant, abrupt bow.

Henry mirrored him, bowing just a bit lower to show his respect, which made Leyasu slightly smile before he started to laugh and clapped Henry good naturedly on the shoulder.

"So, tell me what is so important about a mere mortal to be chasing after him?"

Immediately a warning rang in Henry's mind. Though not sure why, he decided not to share any more than was absolutely necessary.

"He is mine and was taken without my consent," he said emotionlessly.

"Ah, a matter of principle, I see." Then he indicated one of the screens that showed a still unconscious Vicki.

"And what about her? Yours too, I presume?"

"Of course. One mere mortal can not sustain my...appetites, as I am sure you well understand."

Hearing this, the other vampire winked at Henry.

"Indeed. After all, variety is earth's greatest gift. Now about that letter."

"So it wasn't from you," Henry stated, as if he had assumed as much.

"Certainly not."

One motion from his hand and another monitor showed a close up of the table where Henry and Vicki had found the letter. One moment the place was empty, the next a red glow, looking almost like a flame, illuminated the dark room. When it snuffed out, the letter was left in its place. Before Henry could ask any questions, though, the old samurai asked curiously:

"What does it say, if I may ask, that is?"

Henry simply hand the object in question over. After all, what was there to hide?

Reading it, Leyasu's cheerful face grew somber, but its content didn't seem to surprise him. It was more as if it proved something he had suspected.

And when he finally looked up, regret was clearly visible in his eyes.

"This is outside of my territory. I'm sorry, but I have no influence there."

Henry frowned a bit. From what he had seen, the area wasn't too far away from Tokyo. How could it not be inside the older vampire's territory?!

As if reading his mind, the Japanese continued:

"You see, the old ways are still very much alive in this country. Clans not only hold positions of power in enterprise, but over the land itself. So much that even our kind has to tread lightly around certain 'creatures'."

Leyasu clapped his hands twice and was joined by a beautiful Geisha in an obviously priceless kimono of the finest silk. In her hands, she held a very old looking scroll, which she immediately handed over to her master at whose feet she now knelt.

Taking it, he spoke softly and she vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

"This, my friend, is the translation of an old Japanese legend. I think it might shed light on a few things. I'm sorry I can't do more. However be assured that I will keep an eye on your female while you search for the male. That much I can do!"

Grateful, but relieved to be able to leave the much older vampire's presence, Henry once again bowed respectfully. But before he reached the elevator, he was addressed once more.

"Oh and Henry, remember that Asian concepts differ from similar ones of the Occident!"

Henry wasn't quite sure what to make of this remark, but he nodded in answer. Then something was tossed in his direction. Henry caught it and was surprised to see a ring with his own family crest on it. He looked up once again, puzzlement clearly showing on his face.

"I also travel, you know, and lineage is so important around here…"

Henry was speechless, so he simply bowed one last time. This time very deeply, as a sign of his great gratitude. Then he left to continue his search for Mike.

* * *

(On the other side of the world)

* * *

_My dearest Mike,_

_If you read this, I most certainly am dead. It pains me to leave you behind, but I obviously couldn't avert it._

_My love, please forgive me, but there are a few things I couldn't tell you before that are now essential for you to understand. I once told you that my family had very old-fashioned beliefs and that is true, though very understated._

_Some of the things I will now tell you might be hard to grasp, but as much as they might seem the stuff out of a bad novel, they are true._

_PLEASE, you have to trust me in this._

_Remember those last weeks before I went to Japan? It was, apart from these last few months, the happiest time of my life and I never regretted our being together._

_As it turned out, my heritage was somewhat threatened by our love, though I wouldn't have wanted it any other way!_

_Upon my arrival back in Japan, I was brought to our family estate to be, as it turned out, betrothed to a very distant cousin. You can imagine my fury! However, after some weird ceremony, the match didn't seem to bring the wished for result. Weeks passed and I was paraded around like the broodmare I felt I was, until eventually all the elders of the clan came together to hold council._

_I was questioned and it was revealed that I had 'given myself' (ha!) to a stranger. Oh, the outrage! Well, after that it seemed as if they had lost interest in me, at least for a while. For a time all was well. I finished my education and was introduced to the family history, which turned out to be quite shocking, well at least in theory._

_In reality, it was a horror story come true._

_Long ago when the world was still quite young and reality and myth still went hand in hand, Asia was protected by four creatures symbolized by four celestial emblems, each guarding a direction on the compass._

_In China, the four date back to at least the 2nd century BC. Each creature has a corresponding season, color, element, virtue, and other traits. Further, each corresponds to a quadrant in the sky._

_In Japan, the symbolism of the four creatures appears to have merged with and been supplanted by the Shitenno (Four Heavenly Kings)._

_In any case, the four animals are much more prevalent in artwork in China than in Japan, but in Japan one can still find groupings of the four creatures, which are the four celestial animals: The Dragon for the East, the Bird for the South, the Tiger for the West, and the Tortoise for the North. Each animal has its own color: the Dragon is the Green of Spring, the Bird the Red of Fire, the Tiger of Autumn is the glittering White of Metal (of ploughshares or swords), and the Tortoise is Black, for Night or for Water._

_I have never shown you our family crest but its color is red and it depicts a bird rising from the ashes._

_I never gave much stock in superstition, but as I said my family believes in the old ways, which include that of the four signs and in particular of the one sign._

_In Japan, the term "Suzaku" is translated as "Red Bird" or "Vermillion Chinese Phoenix."_

_In both Japan and China, the symbolism of the red bird seems nearly identical to or merged with that of the mythological Phoenix._

_So you see which spirit my family worships._

_At some point after my introduction to my family history, something must have happened. I don't know why, but a few months before I returned to Canada, my grandfather suddenly contacted me, pretending to have a desire to mend our bridges and wanting to know if I was still interested in returning to America._

_You know I have always treasured family over everything and after my father's tragic death, I hoped to reconnect with my grandfather. It actually seemed as if he was interested in my life, and sooner rather than later I moved back to the estate._

_For the first time since my father's death, I was happy again and felt safe and treasured. After a few weeks I began to trust my grandfather and told him about our love. He seemed interested and over time I came to trust him more, so I shared more with him about you and how even after all this time I still wished to reconnect._

_He was so supportive that he even accompanied me here and, after meeting you that day in the Dojo, he gave me the necklace to give to you. He said it was an heirloom and would bring luck and happiness to the one who wore it._

_What I had not known then was that in addition to the normal belief that the phoenix corresponds to summer, red, fire, and knowledge, it was also believed that, though normally the direst of enemies, a female phoenix is often paired with the dragon, for the two represent both conflict and wedded bliss; dragon (emperor) and phoenix (empress). Portrayed with radiant feathers and an enchanting song, the pairing only appears in times of good fortune. There was even a gate known as Suzakumon within the ancient Imperial Palace in Japan that showed such a pairing._

_Another rumor tells of the offspring of the phoenix inheriting its power, though only manifesting it every second generation._

_That in itself doesn't sound too bad and could all be taken as just legend, but then you told me about the murder in the asylum and the name seemed familiar. I started my own investigation. It was only yesterday that I figured out why._

_That man was a former consultant of my father. He was rumored to possess a certain 'gift', clairvoyance to be exact, and his last prophecy told something of an offspring of the one breathing and the one dying in the fire to rise again. The child was heralded to become so powerful, it would subdue all other signs and live to conquer the world._

_Until a few hours ago, this was all simply mythology for me, but after leaving the doctor's office just an hour ago, I am afraid and fear for the future._

_The good news that I wanted to tell you was just confirmed by my doctor: I am pregnant. I am so happy, but it seems this small blessing must have been my downfall._

_Just this morning I received mail from an anonymous sender. It contained a threat, along with a series of pictures of which one in particular caught my eye. It was a close up of an attractive Chinese man, and I was shocked to recognize the chain he wore around his neck, the one I gave to you. In addition to the photos, I found a newspaper clipping telling of the brutal murder of this man, along with another photo of his corpse, this time without the chain._

_He turned out to be the head of the organization of that biker gang you just investigated._

_I can't tell you if the mythical facts have any grain of truth to them, but I have been followed all morning. I've decided that it doesn't matter what I think, just that others believe it._

_Apparently, they believe me to be the prophesized female phoenix. Or at least that is how I believe they interpret the letter, And since you wear the dragon lord's necklace, they somehow imagine our child will be this bringer of doom._

_I hope I'm just being paranoid, but I wrote you this letter in case I'm really in the danger I believe I'm in._

_I'll try to reach my grandfather's estate and hope for the best, but my gut tells me I recognized the threat too late._

_Therefore, please do not despair should my fears prove true and, despite your heated temper, don't loose yourself in thoughts of vengeance. I never was a believer in an eye for an eye._

_It pains me that we had so little time together, but it was worth every second. I only regret to not have been able to see our child being born._

_I'll always love you,_

_KIM_

_P.S.: Please go to Vicki, and let her help you. Maybe even that young friend of hers you love to hate so very much can give you comfort. Don't be alone! I cannot bare the thought._

* * *

Staring in disbelief (and blurry-eyed) at the letter, both Coreen and Dr. Sagara were speechless.

The letter's content, especially in conjunction with recent events, was evidence of a heart-breaking tragedy. And though it explained a lot, it also raised almost as many questions as it answered.

They knew they were in for a long night and hoped Henry and Vicki had also been successful.

tbc


End file.
